


Taken

by AylahGrace



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Jensen Ackles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen Ackles, detective jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylahGrace/pseuds/AylahGrace
Summary: Jensen and Jared are partners, who enjoy casually hooking up from time to time. While checking out a lead, they are abducted by their suspect. In between attempting to escape and trying not to get killed, Jensen somehow needs to confess to Jared that they are going to have a baby. Just another day at the office...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Taken

Jensen’s heart is pounding inside his chest when he brings the pregnancy test closer to his face. Squinting at the small result window, it takes his anxious brain a few seconds to make sense of what he’s seeing. His shoulders slump when he finally realizes what the faint two lines mean and he runs a trembling hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

There’s a knock on the door of the stall he’s in and he exhales shakily. He forgot that he isn’t alone. With numb fingers, he unlocks the door and steps out. He walks right past the redheaded woman and heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

Danneel follows him. Her eyes flicker down to the test Jensen has clutched in his hand and she bites her lip. “What does it say?”

“Positive,” he replies curtly without meeting her eyes. He knows what he’d see there and he doesn’t want her pity. This is his mess and he’s taking full responsibility for it.

Danneel sighs. “What are you going to do now?” she asks quietly. She looks like she wants to hug him and Jensen’s glad that she doesn’t. There’s already a lump the size of Texas in his throat and the walls he’s thrown up are starting to crumble.

Fucking hormones.

Truth is, he has absolutely _no idea_ what he’s going to do now, because this wasn’t supposed to happen. In fact, there is a long list of reasons why this is a really, _really_ bad thing. Starting out with the fact that he’s essentially single and that the baby’s other father, who he casually hooks up with from time to time, is his _partner_. Not to mention that romantic relationships among officers are prohibited.

“You have to tell Jared, you know,” Danneel says gently.

Jensen’s first instinct is to say, _“No.”_ There’s no way he’s going to tell him and mess up their partnership. In fact, Jared has made it quite clear in the past that he’s not ready to settle down yet, something Jensen has always agreed with. It’s why their _arrangement_ has always worked so well. There are no strings attached.

Jensen clears his throat. “I will,” he says. “I just need to figure out when and how.”

Danneel puts a hand on his back and rubs it up and down his spine. “It’s going to be okay, Jen.”

He’s not sure if he wants to cry tears of bitter laughter or tears of frustration. The whole situation is a fucking mess and Jensen doesn’t even know where to start in order to clean it up.

Too weary to talk about it any more, he gives Danneel a forced smile and says, “I know.” even though he doesn’t believe his own words.

Through the closed door, they hear the ringing of the phone in the reception area of the station. Danneel purses her lips. “I should probably get that.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, get out of here before someone comes in and finds you hanging out in the men’s bathroom.”

“Right. We wouldn’t want people to make any false assumptions and start rumors,” she smiles, before she slips out of the restroom and goes back to her desk.

As soon as he’s alone, Jensen braces both hands on either side of the sink and lowers his head. Closing his eyes, he takes a minute to just breathe. The positive pregnancy test is digging into his palm and he glares at it. He needs to figure this thing out. But not now. Not _here_.

With a sigh, he shoves the test in his pocket, squares his shoulders and goes back to work. He’s going to worry about all of this later.

Jared’s head snaps up from his laptop when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. When he sees it’s his partner, he quickly shoves his chair back and gets up. The coffee cup on his desk wobbles precariously and a bit of the dark liquid sloshes over onto some papers. He doesn’t pay it any heed.

“Where the hell have you been?” he hisses, grabbing Jensen’s sleeve. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Frowning, Jensen looks down at the fingers that are twisted in the material of his shirt and shrugs them off. “Dude, back off. What’s going on?”

Taking a step back, Jared huffs out a breath. “It’s Weatherly,” he says, which causes Jensen to tense. “We just got an alert from one of the traffic cams near Garrison Park. We have footage of him parking his car and walking into a dry cleaner, but he hasn’t come back out yet. Car’s still out front.”

“Which means he’s probably still inside,” Jensen concludes with a frown. Jared can see the wheels starting to turn in his partner’s head and he nervously licks his lips. They’ve been trying to locate Michael Weatherly for _weeks_ , but the man is a slippery bastard. Accused of human trafficking, Weatherly is suspected of having kidnapped over thirty-five people. There are also three homicides that are tied to his name.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Jensen says and snatches the car keys out of Jared’s hand. Rolling his eyes, Jared follows his partner to the station’s garage.

_Chau’s Dry Cleaning_ is in the midst of a suburban neighborhood on the outskirt of town. There’s nothing suspicious-looking about it, except for the dark Mercedes parked right in front of it. The car itself isn’t anything special, but the owner of it is.

Parking their own inconspicuous vehicle on the other side of the street, Jensen squints at the store’s entrance. A neon sign that flashes _OPEN_ is turned on, but he can’t see any people inside the building. “Looks pretty empty.”

“Yeah,” Jared agrees and puts down his binoculars. “You think this is just a front for whatever shady business Weatherly is running?”

“Possible,” Jensen shrugs, then puts his hand on the badge on his hip. “Only one way to find out,” he says, giving his partner a wink.

The bell above the door jingles when they enter and a young man looks up from a magazine he’s flipping through. His eyes wide when he notices their gun holsters and he quickly straightens up. “C-Can I help you?” he stammers.

“Austin PD. I’m Detective Ackles and this is my partner, Detective Padalecki,” Jensen says, showing the man his badge. “What’s your name?”

“O-Osric. Osric Chau,” he replies. “This is my parents’ store. I’m only helping out.” It doesn’t take a genius to see that the guy is lying. He looks like a deer caught in headlights and Jensen’s convinced that he knows something. One of two things is going to happen in the next five seconds; the guy is either going to blurt out _everything_ he knows or he’ll start running.

“Do you mind if we have a look around in the back?” Jared asks, nodding his head toward the door that says _Employees Only_. When Osric fails to reply, he clears his throat. “Osric?”

Before either one of them can react, Osric spins around and leaps through the door that leads into the back. “Running it is…” Jensen sighs, before he jumps over the counter and gives chase, his partner hot on his heels.

The back area of the dry cleaner is larger than expected and Jensen curses under his breath when he can’t spot Osric. There are dozens of racks of clothes and large bags filled with sheets. A machine is rumbling somewhere in the background and two long lines with dresses are obtruding their view. It’s the perfect place to hide.

“Let’s split up,” Jared suggests and draws his weapon. “You go left, I go right.”

Jensen wants to object. Osric Chau might be scared and frightened, but he’s probably harmless. Weatherly, on the other hand, is dangerous—And they have no idea where he is.

However, time is of the essence and they need to catch Osric before he can alert anyone to their arrival. Reluctantly, he agrees to Jared’s plan and turns to the left.

With quiet footsteps, Jensen walks down the large hall. He has his gun clutched in both hands and is listening for any kind of noise. He tenses when he suddenly feels like he’s being watched, but he can’t see anyone.

He’s almost at the back of the building, when he hears a loud crash. Turning around, he quickly makes his way toward it.

Jensen pokes his head around the last corner and freezes. Buried underneath a shelf is Jared. He’s unmoving with his gun lying discarded a few feet away. His eyes are closed and there’s blood running down the side of his face.

“Jared!” Jensen hisses and rushes to his partner’s side. He quickly presses two fingers against his throat and blows out a breath when he feels the steady thump of Jared’s heartbeat.

Jensen is about to reach for his phone to call for backup, when cold metal touches the back of his head. He freezes.

“Don’t move,” a deep voice growls and Jensen knows without looking that it’s Weatherly. Fuck.

Slowly, Jensen raises both hands. Weatherly takes the gun out of his fingers and tosses it away. Then he reaches into his pocket, grabs his phone and stomps on it. The device shatters into small pieces and Jensen grits his teeth.

“You two shouldn’t have come here,” Weatherly snarls and presses the gun more firmly against Jensen’s skull. “I hope you realize that I can’t just let you walk out of here.”

Jensen rolls his eyes at the smug tone in Weatherly’s voice. “And I hope _you_ realize that I’m going to have to kick your ass for hurting my partner.”

The blow to the side of the head isn’t completely unexpected, but it throws Jensen off balance nonetheless. He blinks against the dark spots that are dancing in his field of vision and straightens up again.

“Armstrong, Stuart, Chau; get them to the van!”

Jensen throws his still unconscious partner a worried look and winces when he’s yanked to his feet. Dizziness washes over him and everything tilts to the right. He stumbles a bit and someone fists the back of his shirt. “Move,” a voice growls.

Unarmed and outnumbered, Jensen doesn’t have any other choice but to let himself be led toward a white van that’s parked in the back of the building. Looking around, he can’t see any cameras or other people. They’re screwed.

After being shoved in the back of the van, the man—Armstrong or Stuart, Jensen assumes—loops a zip tie around Jensen’s wrists and binds them together. The plastic bites into his skin and he curses inwardly when there’s absolutely no wiggle room. “One word and we’ll kill your partner.”

A minute later, Osric and the other short guy appear. They’re dragging Jared between them and when they reach the van, they toss him in like a ragdoll. “Hey, watch it!” Jensen snaps.

No one is paying any attention to him and Jensen flinches when the doors are slammed shut, throwing them into complete darkness. “Great,” Jensen mutters and gets to his knees. Crawling to Jared’s side with his hands bound behind his back is a bit of a challenge and as soon as he touches his partner’s body with his knee, he begins talking, “Jare, hey, can you hear me?”

There’s no reply and Jensen’s concern for his partner increases. Headwounds can be tricky and Jared has been unconscious for a while now.

The van suddenly lurches and Jensen is thrown forward. He grunts when his back collides with the side of the van and without his hands to steady himself, he keeps bouncing around until they pull onto what he guesses is the highway.

Sore and sweaty, Jensen somehow manages to pull Jared closer and at least cushion his partner’s head. “We so deserve a raise for this,” he grumbles under his breath, as he tries to come up with a plan to get them out of this fucking mess.


End file.
